tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jewel Mew Mew
Jewel Mew Mew (ジュエルミュウミュウ Jueru Myu Myu) is Princess Mew's Jewelpet inspired Mew Series. 'Story' The main character is Sakura Usagi, a young girl who works for the Papiyon Family after they took her in off the streets. She becomes Mew Ruby and must find more Mews for her team to save her home from the Cyniclons who attacked them. Their leader of the project is a young man named Yuki Hōseki. 'Characters' 'Mews' * Sakura Usagi: The main protagonist and character. She's a house maid for the Papiyon Family, she is also the first to find out she has animal DNA. She has the DNA of the Japanese Hare and transforms into Mew Ruby. - Pink * Batafurai Papiyon: The second Mew Mew to appear. She's the young mistress of the Papiyon Family and is close with Sakura Usagi. She has the DNA of the Papillon Dog and transforms into Mew Peridot. - Green * Hamusutā Murasakino: The third Mew Mew to appear. She's a young third-year middle-schooler who lives with her mother and older brother. Quite mature for her age. She has the DNA of the Djungarian Hamster and transforms into Mew Amethyst. - Purple * Dosei Kuma: The fourth Mew Mew to appear. She's a second-year high school girl, who has to wear glasses. Loves the Universe especially her favorite planet Saturn. Has the DNA of the Polar Bear and transforms into Mew Labradorite. - White * Aoi Neko: The fifth Mew Mew to appear. She's the same age as Sakura and a good friend of Dosei. Smart and friendly though she usually don't talk to others much except Dosei. has the DNA of a Russian Blue Cat and transforms into Mew Lapis Lazuli. - Blue * Orenji Inu: The sixth and final Mew Mew to appear. She's a bit older then the rest, being a high school graduate at the age of 19 years old. Smart and lucky. Loves flowers, especially orange ones, their her favorite. She has the DNA of the Shiba Inu and transforms into Mew Amber. - Orange 'Cyniclons' * Krab: One of the first Cyniclons to arrive on Earth. He first met Sakura while she was out buying some stuff for Mistress Batafurai. He then kissed her on the lips which surprised her and then he left, leaving a warning to her about the Cyniclons. * Kracker: The second Cyniclon to arrive on Earth. He first met Sakura, Batafuri, Dosei and Aoi while they were at the zoo with their class on a fieldtrip. That is also the first time Aoi transformed and they fought him. * Kookie: The third Cyniclon to arrive on Earth. He's the youngest one of the trio but also the more "mature" one of the three. When he arrives he attacks some kids in the park and Orenji happened to have been there when it did so she tried to stop him and save the kids. That's when he first fought a Mew Mew and when Orenji first become a Mew Mew. 'Major' * Fuyu Hōseki: The owner of the Jewel Mew Mew Project. He's the leader while Sakura's the official team leader, he works as the leader behind the scenes. * Haru Hoshi: A student and classmate of Sakura's. She's her close friend. * Natsu Kumo: A student at Ishi Middle School and classmate of Hamusutā. The two known each other since they were kids. * Aki Tarotto: Batafurai and Sakura's close friend. He's known them since they were kids as he would always come by and play with them even though it meant Sakura got into trouble sometimes but they still had fun playing with them. * Nikkō Murasakino: Hamusutā's older brother and good friend of Orenji's. The two happen to be in the same class at college together and are close. It's hinted that he has a crush on her. * Gekkō Kiri: She attends the same college as Nikkō and Orenji and is in the same class. The three are always together. 'Locations' * Hōseki High: A high school that's located in Fuefuki, in the Yamanashi prefecture. Sakura Usagi, Batafurai Papiyon, Dosei Kuma, Aoi Neko, Haru Hoshi, and Aki Tarotto attend this school. * Ishi Middle School: A middle school that's located in Fuefuki, in the Yamanashi prefecture. Hamusutā Murasakino and Natsu Kumo attend this school. * Kagayaku Hōseki College: A college that's located in Fuefuki, in the Yamanashi prefecture. Orenji Inu, Nikkō Murasakino, and Gekkō Kiri attend this school. * Café Jewel: The café that the Mews work at and is their base of operations for Mew Mew related things. They all work there during the week, but have weekend days off. Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Jewel Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Mew Teams Category:AUs